


A Shot in the Dark

by NikiBogwater



Series: The Immortal Bonds [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Archie is a good Familiar, Canon-Typical Violence, Douxie is a good brother, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's nothing graphic just wanted to warn you guys, Nari is a good sister, Rescue Missions, The Magical Siblings, and Their Therapy Cat, tw: brief mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiBogwater/pseuds/NikiBogwater
Summary: "...The Arcane Order doesn’t actually care whether you live or die. They have given me permission to do to you whatever I deem necessary. So...” Douxie swallowed and grit his teeth as Rivan’s hand began to glow with an ugly, pulsing red light. “...I will ask politely one more time before I resort to more extreme measures. Where is the forest-child Nari?”When Douxie is stripped of his magic and captured by a new enemy, Nari and Archie risk everything to come to his rescue.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari, Archie & Nari (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari
Series: The Immortal Bonds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929238
Comments: 52
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Most of Douxie’s mornings began with the harsh, clattering sound of his phone vibrating and whistling next to his ear. Necessary as his morning alarm was, he still hated it with every fiber of his being. So he had been borderline ecstatic when he slipped into bed the night before and left his phone alarm off, envisioning a long, uninterrupted sleep that he hoped would end no sooner than ten am, preferably eleven. This Saturday marked his first real day off since moving to this blasted city, and he intended to relish in it with all his might. 

So he was just a tad miffed when, at approximately eight-fifteen, a strange, nervous sensation rising in his chest slowly pulled him from slumber. He attempted to ignore it, simply burrowing down deeper into his pillow, but the feeling did not abate. He could not shake the peculiar awareness that he was being watched. In the end, centuries of experience forced him to heed his instincts, and he pried one eyelid open and glanced over his shoulder.

Two pairs of luminous golden eyes were hovering uncomfortably close to his head and staring at him fixedly. Douxie yelped and threw off his covers, scrambling upright and fumbling for his magic vambrace nearby. A small green hand held it out to him politely, and after a bit of confused blinking, Douxie finally registered the faces of his companions. Nari and Archie were sitting on the floor next to his mattress, looking at him eagerly. He felt himself deflate as he gave a long sigh of relief. 

“Fuzzbuckets, you two, don’t creep on me like that,” he admonished lightly, fastening his vambrace around his left wrist. Nari gave him a sheepish smile while Archie stepped up onto his mattress and rubbed against Douxie’s side. 

“Next time, don’t oversleep,” the Familiar replied. “You do remember what day it is?” 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday. My day off. Hence the reason I was sleeping,” Douxie said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. 

“It’s also the day you promised to bring Nari to Central Park,” Archie informed him. 

“...It is?” the wizard mumbled groggily, looking at the wood nymph crouched nearby. She gave him a somewhat apologetic nod.“...It _is._ Ah, fuzzbuckets, I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” He tumbled out of his bed, snatching up his day clothes from a heap on the floor. “I’ll be ready in two shakes,” he promised, ruffling Nari’s hair before pushing himself to his feet. He staggered to the bathroom, running his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, very nearly smacking his head on the doorframe.

“Perhaps we should not have woken him,” Nari fretted as the door closed behind the wizard.

“You know Douxie always acts like a plague victim first thing in the morning, regardless of how much he slept.” Archie reminded her, following Nari into the kitchen area and pulling the box of English Breakfast tea out of the cupboard while she filled the kettle at the sink. 

Mornings for Nari looked very different than they used to, she realized as she set the kettle on the stove, stepping back so Archie could light it (due to her somewhat _complicated_ relationship with Bellroc, she was still wary about anything that involved fire). As a demigoddess who had existed for hundreds of millenia, she had never had much experience with something as human as family domesticity. Her siblings (if the Arcane Order could ever really be called such) certainly never spent mornings bustling around a kitchen making tea for one another, but even if they had, Nari was beginning to understand that there was more to being a family than the mundane routines. There was a feeling in the air around her, a sensation of companionship and contentment that felt almost otherworldly at times, yet it was inextricably linked to these small, daily, _human_ gestures of kindness. 

Douxie emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, just as Nari was squeezing out the teabag. His damp hair was combed back into its usual neat appearance, and he was wearing his favorite hoodie. He mumbled a quiet ‘thanks’ as Nari presented the cup of tea to him, and slumped back against the island countertop as he took a sip. Archie sat down on the counter behind him, pressing against his wizard’s back and purring contentedly into the soft, warm fabric of his jacket. Nari mirrored Douxie’s position beside him, trying to quell the nervous excitement fluttering in her chest. She had heard much about Central Park, and after going two-and-a-half months without feeling any real grass beneath her feet, the thought of visiting even the smallest pocket of nature made her spirit tingle in anticipation. But she kept still and quiet, trying her best to be patient as Douxie drank his tea, slowly working his way back to full alertness. 

“Right,” he sighed after he had drained the last drop from his mug. “You two already had breakfast?” 

“Nari was kind enough to open a tin of sardines for me earlier,” Archie answered. “And she says the sunlight is strong enough today that she will not require any food.” 

“Okay,” Douxie hummed as he set his mug in the sink and ran water in it. “Then I guess we’re ready.” 

“Wait,” Nari chided, opening one of the cupboards and pulling out two granola bars. “You need sustenance as well.” 

“Right. I forgot,” the wizard chuckled, slipping her offering into one of his pockets. “I’ll eat when we get there.” He grabbed his keys off of the counter and held out an arm for Archie to clamber up onto his shoulder. Nari scurried to the door eagerly, practically bouncing on her toes as Douxie reached out to undo the magical seals. Before his hand made contact with the door, he drew back suddenly and snapped his fingers. 

“Fuzzbuckets, I’m forgetting all kinds of things today,” he muttered, turning to the small demigoddess. “Nari, face me and hold very still for just a second.” 

“What is this for?” she asked, intrigued as Douxie knelt down to her level and placed his hands on either side of her head, his middle and index fingers pressing gently against her temples. 

“I’ve been looking into some concealing spells that can be cast directly onto a person, rather than on an area. It’s a lot more complicated than the standard protective wards, but it should make your aura undetectable to other magic users for a little while.” 

“Isn’t that a little excessive?” Archie remarked, climbing down from Douxie’s shoulder in order to give him some breathing room for the spell. “The entire reason we came here is because it is almost impossible to detect individual auras in a place this crowded.” 

“I don’t see any harm in taking extra precautions,” Douxie replied. “Keep very still for me, Nari.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his aura flowing out and wrapping around her like a warm, familiar cloak. _“Celare,”_ he murmured, and Nari felt a sharp tug on her spirit as the spell washed over it, cool and comforting like the shade of an old tree. Douxie’s hands fell away from her head and he sat back on his knees, his breath short and a little ragged. “Wow,” he panted. “You have....a _lot_ of magic. I almost didn’t have enough of my own to cover it all.”

“...I’m sorry,” Nari answered meekly, unsure of what else to say. Douxie laughed breathlessly and shook his head, bringing a hand up to squeeze her shoulder. 

“You’re fine. I’m just impressed.” He levered himself back to his feet, bracing himself against the door for a moment, before seeming to collect his bearings. Archie hopped back up onto his shoulder and nudged his head in silent inquiry. Douxie waved him off with a soft ‘I’m fine.’ Then he disabled the protective seals and opened the door, stepping back and gesturing to Nari. “Let’s go.” 

“Should your magic not also be concealed?” she asked as they emerged into the hallway, pausing while Douxie locked the door behind them (the ordinary way--he didn’t see any need for magic seals if none of them were home). 

“I’m afraid I can’t cast the spell on myself,” he explained, pocketing his keys. “Anyways, I don’t think the Order had enough time to get a good feel of my aura. It’s your magic signature they’ll be looking for. Relax.” He smiled down at her as they began descending the uneven stairs (it was unknown whether there was ever a time in history when the elevator in this complex had actually functioned). “There’s nothing to worry about. Let’s just focus on having a good time today, alright?” He stopped her halfway down the flight so he could lift her over a broken step.

“Alright,” Nari promised. They made it to the lobby and burst into the sunlit street outside, the taste of freedom burning on the wood-nymph’s tongue like those carbonated drinks humans were so peculiarly fond of. The park wasn’t too far away, and Nari was still somewhat distrustful of automobiles, so they had opted to walk. She made sure to hold on to the edge of Douxie’s hoodie tightly so she wouldn’t accidentally lose him as her eyes wandered the cityscape, taking in the sights.

The first time she had walked the streets of New York City, Nari had been on the verge of tears. There were so many sensations assaulting her mind at once, the feeling of countless souls buzzing around, a crowd of spirits so thick that sometimes it felt like a wall. Even without tapping into her roots, she was drowning in a sea of tangling energies, as hundreds, even thousands of voices echoed in her soul all at once. It was more than she had ever experienced in one place before, and it had made her frantic with the desire to claw her way out of her own skin. The protective wards Douxie cast on their apartment helped filter out most of the magical noise, but it had taken several weeks of regular exposure before Nari was able to walk out in the open without clinging to Douxie’s hand so tightly that her nails left crescent marks on his fingers. 

She had learned how to block out most of the noise now, and only felt the faintest twinge of anxiety as they joined the sea of bodies traversing the city. It helped that whatever spell Douxie had put on her was having a sort of swaddling effect on her aura. Her spirit felt comfortably nestled within her, not completely deaf to the world around her, but still separated from it in some way. She was even able to discern the individual life forces of the people around her, pick out who was emitting which charge. It was like a chaotic smear of colors had sharpened into a recognizable picture, one where she could finally see the finely drawn details and appreciate the contrasting shades. 

Until suddenly, with a jolt in her stomach, she realized that one piece of the picture was missing entirely.

She and Douxie had stopped at a crosswalk, and were waiting for the signal, when her eyes drifted across the figure of a man, leaning against some brickwork near the turnoff into a smaller alleyway. He was fashionably dressed, (“business casual,” the humans called it), with an elegant black trench coat hanging nonchalantly off of his arm. He had dark brown hair, handsomely trimmed and styled, just a bit shorter than Douxie’s, and was wearing a large pair of expensive-looking sunglasses. He looked thoroughly uninterested in the world around him, and had the appearance of someone who was waiting to meet up with a particularly tardy acquaintance. But Nari couldn’t sense that he was waiting. She couldn’t sense _anything_ from this man. He emitted no life force, no aura or energy of any kind. He was like a standing, breathing corpse. Feeling oddly sick all of a sudden, Nari pressed closer to Douxie’s side and frantically tugged at his sleeve. 

“What’s wrong?” he murmured, the sound swallowed by the noise around him, though Nari was able to feel his intent through his aura.

“I-I am not sure. I felt...Well, actually I did _not_ feel...” she stammered, unsure of how to communicate what had just happened. Across the street, the signal changed, and the people around them surged forward. Douxie glanced at the crosswalk and then back at her, a silent request for her to make this quick. Out of ideas, Nari pointed back to the space between two buildings a few feet away from them, hoping to bring his attention to the man in question.

Except, when she looked back, he was gone. 

“...What is it?” Douxie reiterated, glancing between her and the alleyway in confusion. 

“There was... There was a man there, just a moment ago. Except, he was not there. I-I could see him, but I could not feel him. He had no aura or life force.” 

“Perhaps he was a spirit?” Archie suggested, speaking as quietly as he could so as not to draw attention to himself. 

“No, I have seen spirits before. He was definitely a living human,” Nari objected. “But he....It was like he had no soul.” 

Across the street, the crosswalk signal changed again. Beside her, Douxie’s aura was rippling with unease. But a moment later, his spirit stilled, and he put an arm around her to turn her away from the alley. 

“...Whatever it was, we don’t know for sure that it was a threat. It was strange, yes, but I don’t think we need to worry about it just now. It might not have anything to do with us. Heck, it might’ve just been a trick of the light, or--”

“Douxie, I _know_ what I saw,” Nari interrupted, putting as much force into her small voice as she could. 

“--or it might have been something real,” Douxie amended, giving her an apologetic look. “But whatever it was, we don’t have any reason to be anxious about it. Not yet, and maybe not ever. Let’s just get to the park and have a good time, alright?” 

Nari fell silent, and gave a reluctant nod. A minute later, the crosswalk signal changed once more, and they continued on their way. Though Douxie’s spirit was radiating a placid energy, Nari couldn’t help noticing that he kept his arm around her for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty chill, all things considered, but it is very important for setting up the things to come. Come back next Friday to see all hell break loose in Chapter 2. 
> 
> If you have any interest in such things, I posted some of my personal notes/commentary for this project over on my Tumblr page:
> 
> https://nikibogwater.tumblr.com/post/634053916998402048/
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and as always, thank you for reading! ✨


	2. Chapter 2

Douxie wished he could bring Nari to Central Park every day.

The moment her feet touched real grass again, her face lit up like he had never seen before. She ripped off her shoes and dropped to the ground, running her hands across the blades lovingly. She bounced up a moment later, flitting to the nearest tree and pressing her palms against it, giving a breathless laugh of joy as she felt its spirit reach out to greet her. It was a bit like witnessing a long-lost family reunion from the outside, and Douxie felt a strange ache settle in his heart as he followed the tiny forest goddess, who danced from one place to another, wide eyes glowing like sunlit amber. 

“...She should have this all the time,” he murmured to Archie, who, after having his own little roll in the grass, had returned to his perch on Douxie’s shoulder. “She shouldn’t be stuck in that prison cell of an apartment.” 

“I agree,” Archie replied softly, following Nari’s movements with his eyes as she clambered on top of a large rock and held a hand out for an inquisitive sparrow fluttering around her. “But it’s not safe for her to be out in the open like this for longer than a day.” The Familiar gave his wizard a sympathetic look. “You are doing everything you can for her, Douxie. But above all else, she must be kept hidden from the Order. Not just for her sake, but for the entire world’s.” 

“...I know.” Douxie understood the weight of his responsibility. He had seen the Arcane Order’s power firsthand, had even gone up against it himself. Even without the power of the Genesis Seals, they were capable of the most destructive kind of magic he had ever encountered. There would be no hope of stopping them if they ever found Nari. Once the Seals were opened, all hell would break loose, and no one, not even a Master Wizard like himself, would be able to stand against such chaos. Though the thought was like a twisting knife in his heart, his duty as Nari’s guardian would always have to come before her happiness. 

Nari had stopped chattering at her new feathered friend and was looking over at him, her brows beginning to furrow with worry. He immediately forced his spirit back into a state of calm, subduing the waves of melancholy that had been gently churning within his aura. He flashed her a bright grin and gestured back towards the path. 

“Come on. There’s a lot more to see. Let’s go find one of the ponds.” 

“There are _ponds?”_ Nari gasped, her eyes sparkling in delight as she lifted the sparrow back into the air, where it took flight with a cheerful twitter. Douxie laughed at her apparent ecstasy as she slid to the ground, bounded to his side, and began tugging on his arm eagerly. 

Even with the weight of the world on his shoulders (not to mention the recent discovery that something strange was lurking nearby), Douxie would have been perfectly content to spend the rest of his life in this moment.  
*****  
“What do you suppose it would take for Americans to learn how to make a decent cup of tea?” Douxie grumbled, glaring at the disposable coffee cup in his hand as though it had personally offended him. “Seems like any hack street vendor with a pot and a filter can be taught to make a solid enough cup of coffee in this country, but ask them for a simple cup of hot water with a bag of leaves in it, and somehow no one knows how to do it properly.” 

“From what you have taught me about proper tea preparation, I would say it is a rather complicated affair,” Nari opined, taking a sip from her own drink. “And their sweet teas are not so bad.” 

“Sweet tea is an abomination and I only let you get one because we’re eating out. But never shall such a detestable liquid be found under my roof.” Nari pulled her cup closer to her in a mock show of defensiveness and giggled. Next to them, Archie was contentedly licking out the inside of a creamer packet. 

The day had passed by in a green and golden blur for Douxie. He had spent the majority of it trying to keep up with Nari as she pranced with endless energy across several miles of the park. Exhausted as he was by the end of it, he had still dreaded telling her that it was time to leave. He had seen the crushing disappointment sweep over her face with painful clarity in his mind’s eye, but when the cursed words finally passed his lips, she had surprised him. She had simply given a nod of agreement, slipped her shoes back onto her feet (which were miraculously clean after an entire day of hiking barefoot in Central Park--apparently there were perks to being a woodland demigoddess), and resumed her place at his side. She hadn’t even looked wistful as they left, instead seeming quietly content, as though she’d had enough to sustain her for the time being. Now they sat underneath an umbrella outside a tiny street corner cafe, watching the sky turn red and the city begin to glow. 

Nari’s eyes drifted across their surroundings, not with the same loving gaze with which she had surveyed the park, but still with benign curiosity. Suddenly, her eyes fixed on something behind Douxie’s left shoulder, and her countenance lost all trace of happy intrigue. The wizard was just finishing off his last dredges of tea, grimacing as he set the empty cup down, when Nari’s hand slowly crept across the table and brushed against his. Douxie felt a sudden alertness shoot through his tired body like a bolt of electricity. 

“...He’s here,” she whispered, her gaze never wavering, though her other hand clenched nervously against the table. As subtly as he could, Douxie shifted in his seat just enough to trace her line of sight, while pretending to be re-tying his shoelace. 

The man in question certainly didn’t look particularly threatening. In fact, he looked like the kind of person Douxie would find unbearably dull, all business and academia and such. He lacked any trace of youthful energy or optimism, though his physical appearance suggested that he wasn’t a day past twenty-five. He was standing in front of a store window, apparently looking at the displays. If Nari hadn’t been so petrified by his mere presence, Douxie wouldn’t have even spared him a glance. He straightened up and resumed his original position.

“You sure that’s the same guy?” he murmured, tracing the logo on an empty sandwich wrapper with his finger and attempting to look bored. Nari nodded, finally tearing her eyes away and looking down at her hands, which were nervously folded in front of her. 

“It could just be a coincidence,” Archie put in softly. “He may be a magical anomaly, but we don’t have proof that he intends us any harm.” 

“I...I think we should go home,” Nari squeaked. “He just....gives me a bad feeling.” 

“Alright,” Douxie agreed, rising from his place and lifting Archie up onto his shoulder. He moved around the table and took Nari’s hand as she stood, squeezing it reassuringly when her other hand came up to anxiously grip his sleeve. They stopped by the bins to dispose of their trash, and Douxie looked back at the stranger one more time. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he saw nothing but an empty sidewalk in front of the store window. He pulled his hand out of Nari’s grip and tucked her against his side as they walked, reaching out with his magic and draping it over her like a veil. 

_“Celare,”_ he whispered, his breath catching as the spell sapped a little more of his strength. It was easier the second time, but his steps still faltered for a few moments afterwards. He felt Archie dig his claws into his shoulder, a wordless admonition for wasting his magic, but Douxie ignored him and pressed on, silently shepherding Nari through the rapidly darkening streets. 

The walk home was quiet. Douxie found himself listening to the rhythmic sound of their feet moving against the concrete, as around them, the streets began to glow golden beneath electric lights. A chill wind picked up and pushed gently against their backs. Under his arm, Nari shivered and pressed closer to him. 

“Here,” he offered, bringing them to a halt beneath one of the street lamps and setting Archie down beside his feet. He slipped off his hoodie, leaving him in his black tank top that showed off the intricate pattern tattooed across his shoulders and upper arms, and held it out to Nari. 

“Oh, no, Douxie,” she began to argue. “What about you?” 

“I’m fine,” he insisted, draping the garment over her shoulders. She tucked her arms into the sleeves somewhat reluctantly, but Douxie didn’t miss the satisfied little hum she emitted as she closed the warm fabric around her. He gave her a grin and ruffled the top of her hair, while Archie curled around her legs pleadingly. Nari giggled and picked up the Familiar, wrapping him up in her arms snugly. 

“Thank you,” he purred politely as they continued on their way. “I’d hate to be seen as fastidious, but this pavement really is very cold on my pads, and Douxie puts up such a fuss if I grip his bare shoulder with my claws.”

“‘A fuss?’” Douxie echoed. “Archie, those things are like curved drawing pins! If I let you ride on my shoulders without any protection, I--” The words died in his mouth as suddenly as a gust of wind. Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught sight of the stranger from before, strolling unhurriedly on the other side of the street, just a few dozen yards behind them. His hand moved to Nari’s shoulder and gripped it tightly. “Okay...” he breathed. “Okay, he’s definitely following us.” 

“Douxie...” Nari squeaked, as her eyes followed his line of sight. 

“Just keep walking,” he muttered, giving her an encouraging nudge. 

“Douxie, whoever he is, he cannot be allowed to know where we are staying,” Archie hissed. 

“I know, I know. I’m thinking.” As nonchalantly as he could, he drew his phone out of his pocket and pulled up their location on his GPS, studying the map carefully as they walked at what he hoped looked like a calm, relaxed pace. “...Okay, in about thirty meters, we’re going to be passing an alleyway that branches in two directions. If you two take the left fork, it should put you out just a few blocks behind our complex.” 

“Just us? What about you?” Nari objected. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to wait for him at the fork, find out what he wants. He’s been pretty covert out here in the open, but I bet he’ll be willing to come closer if we’re somewhere a little more out of the way.”

“But....Douxie...!” Nari began to argue, as they reached the turnoff into the alley. Douxie pushed her into it, his strides becoming longer and more hurried as they slipped into shadow. They reached the place where the alley split, one branch continuing straight, the other going to the right. Douxie brought them to a halt and snatched Archie out of Nari’s arms, the Familiar sputtering with protest. 

_“Celare,”_ he panted, wrapping his aura around his best friend and pulling it tight. He grit his teeth as his chest lurched painfully, his exhausted magic leaving him with a cold rush. 

_“Douxie!”_ Archie hissed, struggling out of his wizard’s arms and dropping to the ground with an angry huff. “Why would you waste your magic like that?! No one is looking for _me!”_

“Because I need you to take Nari back to the apartment, and this guy might be tracking us through our auras,” Douxie labored, bracing himself against the nearby brickwork. 

“Douxie, I cannot leave you here!” Nari protested. 

“Neither can I,” Archie added. 

“Archie, please, I need you to go with Nari and keep her safe,” Douxie pleaded, shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder, well aware that the stranger could appear in the alleyway at any moment. 

“You are my Familiar!” the cat shot back. “My duty is to protect you first and foremost!” 

“Archie, _please.”_

The two stared each other down in silence for a moment, Douxie’s hazel eyes both beseeching and trusting. He could have ordered Archie. Traditionally, a wizard’s Familiar was always subservient to their chosen human. It was part of the sacred bond they shared that the Familiar would obey any command their wizard gave them. But Archie had always been more than Douxie’s assistant. They had made an agreement when Douxie was still a small child that the boy would never use his position to force Archie to do anything. Familiar he may be, but Douxie had always seen Archie as his brother, his equal in every regard, and Archie was a creature who valued his freedom, even if he had chosen to dedicate his entire life to protecting and aiding Douxie. 

Even at his most desperate, Douxie wasn’t demanding. But he was begging, with every ounce of his heart, calling on the bone-deep affection that had always bound these two together. 

“...Yes, Hisirdoux,” Archie sighed, and Douxie’s heart ached with a rush of love and gratitude for his Familiar. “...Nari, come with me.” With a flick of his tail, the cat turned and began to move further down the alleyway. 

“...N-no... Archie...!” Nari stammered, looking frantically between the two of them. “Douxie, please!” 

“Everything’s going to be fine, sweetheart,” Douxie soothed, giving her a gentle nudge forward. “I’ll meet you both back at the apartment later.” 

“But...!” 

“Nari,” Archie called, looking back at her with soft golden eyes. “This way, please.” 

“Go,” Douxie insisted. “I’ll be okay.” Nari stayed rooted to the spot for a second longer, staring at Douxie with a look of betrayal. He was unrelenting, and gave her another little push towards Archie. Finally, she tore away from him, and together, she and Archie disappeared into the darkness, the Familiar giving Douxie one last glance over his shoulder before the shadows claimed them. 

It wasn’t even a full thirty seconds later when Douxie heard the scrape of shoes against the concrete behind him. The well-dressed stranger was standing at the end of the alleyway, his hands in his coat pockets, leaning his weight on one leg casually, as though he and Douxie had planned to meet each other here. He was still wearing his sunglasses, in spite of the darkness.

“...Can I help you?” Douxie asked, pushing away from the wall, trying not to audibly gulp when his vision spun for a split second--he must have used even more magic than he’d originally thought. He’d have to try to stall without using his magic for as long as he could.

“I suspect that you can,” the man replied, his tenor voice bouncing off the walls of the alleyway and making Douxie feel eerily claustrophobic. “Forgive me for the intrusion. My name is Rivan. I’m looking for someone. A forest-child by the name of Nari, who I’ve heard dwells somewhere in this city.” 

“Forest-child? I think you’re in the wrong city, mate,” Douxie chuckled, his fingers twitching with the desire to activate his magic vambrace. “At least, I’ve never heard of anyone like that. Certainly not here in the Big Apple.” 

“...Haven’t you?” Rivan’s tone was irritatingly polite, as was the inquisitive head tilt that accompanied his words.

“No,” Douxie replied shortly. 

“I see.” There was a long pause. Neither of them moved.

“...And I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly stop stalking me,” Douxie added a touch irately, his left fist clenching at his side as he withheld the urge to summon his staff. Rivan gave a short sigh and an apologetic bow of the head. 

“As the gentleman wishes.” 

There was a blinding flash of red light. Douxie barely had time to throw himself to the side as the magical charge soared past him, crackling and spitting like electricity. At least, he assumed it was magic--but he couldn’t feel any magical energy radiating from it as it flew past his head. He stumbled back to his feet, his own magic gathering in his palm, when something slammed against his right wrist, causing his shoulder to jerk back and throw him off balance again. There was a click and a soft whirring sound, and suddenly the magic in Douxie’s hand was pulled out of his grasp, leaving his fingers cold and empty. The wizard cast a frantic look down at his right arm to see an iron band locked around it, its intricate engravings glowing the same color as his own magic. 

An inhibitor cuff.

_Oh fuzzbuckets._

His stomach lurched as he was swept off his feet and hurled against the wall. The last thing he was aware of before his head slammed against the brickwork was the feeling of his phone shattering in his back pocket.  
*****  
Consciousness returned to Douxie sluggishly, as though it had to crawl a great distance in order to reach him. The first thing he was aware of was that he was very cold. The second was the sound of water lapping against concrete somewhere nearby. And the third was that he couldn’t move his arms. 

Face scrunching in discomfort, he forced his eyes to open, blinking a few times against the fog that was still clinging to his vision. He was in some kind of empty warehouse, though it was a little hard to tell in the pale gloomy light shining from a solitary electric lantern nearby. Judging by the sound of waves outside, he was probably somewhere near the shoreline, maybe even at the harbor. He was tied to a metal folding chair that, after a bit of experimental jostling, he concluded was fixed quite firmly to the ground, likely with a standard binding spell, if the lingering presence of active magic was anything to go by. His wrists were bound behind him, the rope also fastened into place with a spell. There wouldn’t be any undoing of that knot without magic. He tried to summon a bit of his own, but the moment it began to move from his chest and down into his fingertips, the cuff around his right wrist glowed bright blue, and sapped his power, leaving him with an icy feeling in his veins for a few seconds. Douxie heaved a frustrated sigh and strained against the ropes halfheartedly for a minute, though he was fairly certain that was a pointless endeavor as well. 

The sound of Rivan quietly clearing his throat froze Douxie in place, and his eyes flicked up to see his captor leaning against the wall nearby, just outside of the pool of light cast by the buzzing lantern. He was still wearing those damn sunglasses.

“You awake, then?” he asked, the false benign curiosity in his voice grating against Douxie’s nerves like nails on a chalkboard. 

“...Where am I?” Douxie rasped, willing his voice to keep steady, though he was shivering from the cold. “What do you want with me?” He had a pretty good idea what the answer to the second question was, but he was still hoping to get away with playing dumb.

“Apologies, but I would rather not divulge your location to you at this time. As to your second question, I told you before: I’m looking for a woodland sorceress--Nari of the Eternal Forest.”

“And I told _you_ before, I have no idea who that is or where you could find her.” He needed more time. He just had to stall long enough to come up with a plan.

“Mr. Casperan--” Rivan paused and turned his head in Douxie’s direction, though Douxie got the strange feeling that the man was not really looking at him from behind those sunglasses. “That is your name, right? That’s the name my employers gave me, at any rate. I admire your loyalty, but nothing frustrates me more than when people pretend to be stupid. I know that you are the forest-child’s chosen guardian. I know that you brought her to this place in the hopes of concealing her from the Arcane Order, who are seeking her for their own purposes. I traced her aura to this city and very nearly pinpointed her exact location--only for said aura to suddenly disappear. Only the auras of you and your Familiar remained, leading me to conclude that you had something to do with the girl’s disappearance.”

“You traced her aura...You’re a witch-hunter?” Suddenly the presence of the magic-suppressing cuff made a lot more sense--not just anyone would have equipment like that. Only those whose job it was to capture and retain rogue magic-users. Merlin had always warned him about such people, who were specialized in sensing and following auras, but Douxie had never encountered one before now. However, something wasn’t adding up here. “...Wait, what do you mean she disappeared? You were there, you were following us, you must have seen--” Douxie cut himself off, suddenly realizing what he was saying, but it was too late. He had clearly piqued Rivan’s interest.

“Ah, so she’s still somewhere in the city, then?” he said. “Excellent. That makes my job a bit easier. As for seeing...” Rivan sauntered over to Douxie and slipped off his sunglasses. The area around Rivan’s eyes was burned and scarred over, red, bumpy flesh stretched across the permanently sealed lids. Douxie forced himself to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. “...I’m afraid I haven’t done much of that--at least, not with my eyes--since the late nine-hundreds, when your kind attempted to wipe the Shades from the earth.” 

A Shade. Of course. That explained why Nari couldn’t sense Rivan’s life force or aura. Shades were a rare breed of wizard, who transmitted their living and magical frequencies on a level no other magic user could detect. This made them greatly feared, but also greatly prized in the magical bounty-hunting industry--you couldn’t run from someone you didn’t even know was chasing you. And a mage with Rivan’s level of skill in sensing and tracing auras would be almost impossible to evade forever, even if he could be sensed by magic. He didn’t need his sight to find his quarry. His magic told him everything he needed to know about the world, and the people in it. 

...Unless someone managed to blind him twice over. Douxie thanked his lucky stars that he had thought to use that concealing spell. If Nari’s aura couldn’t be sensed, Rivan couldn’t recognize her, even if she was mere feet away from him. Douxie’s overbearing sense of caution was the only thing that had kept Nari out of harm’s reach today. If he ever made it back home in one piece, he would be sure to rub this in Archie’s face for years to come. 

That was starting to look like a pretty big _if,_ though.

“Now, I hate to inconvenience you,” Rivan continued. “but I promised the Order I would deliver this asset to them in a timely manner, and I’m already running a bit later than is good for my business reputation. If you would be so kind as to divulge the girl’s whereabouts, then I--”

“Spare me the pleasantries,” Douxie interrupted. “I’ll die before I’ll let the Order anywhere near her.” Rivan seemed to regard him for a moment, as if he was gauging the boy’s sincerity. Then he let out a short, weary sigh. 

“...I see. Ordinarily, such a statement would needlessly complicate my work. However, the Arcane Order doesn’t actually care whether you live or die. They have given me permission to do to you whatever I deem necessary. So...” Douxie swallowed and grit his teeth as Rivan’s hand began to glow with an ugly, pulsing red light. “...I will ask politely one more time before I resort to more extreme measures. Where is the forest-child Nari?”

Douxie stared back at Rivan defiantly, his jaw clenched shut, though behind his back, his hands were trembling with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just....I'll just see myself out.
> 
> _*whispers* ...I'm so sorry._
> 
> Author's Commentary: https://nikibogwater.tumblr.com/post/634687673703038976/
> 
> Final chapter coming next Friday, but if you wanna yell at me about this one....well, you know where the comment box is. (Seriously though, I'm so, so sorry). 😅


	3. Chapter 3

Nari perched on the edge of the tatty sofa, clutching Douxie’s hoodie around her tightly. Archie was pacing back and forth in front of the door, as both of them waited for the sound of Douxie’s steps in the hallway, or the jingling of his keys, any sign to indicate that he was safe and coming home. But the minutes crawled by in silence, and their wizard did not appear. 

“...What if he does not return?” Nari whispered as Archie’s pacing brought him back to the sofa. He looked up at her, his face inscrutable, though his tail continued to twitch wildly. 

“...Douxie is a cunning and resilient boy,” he replied after a moment’s hesitation. “And he is a Master Wizard on top of that.” 

“But Archie, what will we _do?”_ Nari pressed, pulling Douxie’s hoodie around her even more tightly. “He is not a god. And if....if Bellroc and Skrael are behind this...” She shuddered and clenched her fingers around the familiar black fabric, recalling how Douxie’s last encounter with the Order had ended. If it had hurt her seeing him so still and lifeless then, what kind of agony would it be to lose him now, after all they’d been through together?

“We have no reason to believe that they are,” Archie argued gently. “We have no proof that this has anything to do with--” He was cut off by the sound of Nari giving a sharp cry, doubling over and bringing one of her hands up to clutch at her heart. The cat leapt up onto the sofa beside her and began pawing insistently at her arm, trying to coax her out of her folded position.

“A-Archie...!” she gasped, lifting her head enough to meet his gaze. “Archie, something is wrong! He is in pain!” 

_“...What?”_ Archie’s ordinarily calm face dropped into an expression of pure horror.

“His aura...I-I can feel it screaming. He needs us! We must go to him!” Nari uncurled and threw herself off of the couch, moving towards the door. 

“Nari, wait!” Archie bolted in front of her. “I agree that we must help him, but we cannot go charging into an unknown battle like this without a plan.” 

“We do not have _time_ for a plan,” Nari insisted. “Douxie could be dying!” 

“...The Arcadian Guardians,” Archie began, standing on his back legs and bracing himself against Nari as he pawed at the pocket where she kept her phone. “Douxie gave you Claire’s number for emergencies, right? With her shadow magic, she can have the lot of them here to help us in no time.” 

“But...” Nari glanced between his face and the door. “...What if they are not fast enough?” 

“They are our only option,” the Familiar insisted. “...Please, Nari, I would not be doing my duty as Douxie’s...as _your_ friend if I let you run thoughtlessly into this kind of danger.” The wood-nymph regarded him for a moment longer, her amber eyes swimming with unshed tears, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small phone Douxie had given her shortly after they moved here. “Do you remember how to make calls?” Archie asked with a purr, dropping back on all fours and rubbing against her legs in a show of gratitude. 

_“Yes,”_ Nari answered a touch hotly, fiddling with the device for a few moments before finally managing to muddle her way into the contacts list and pressing the Call button under Claire’s number. “I am not stupid, Archie.” She must have felt bad for snapping, because she immediately knelt down and wrapped her arm around him as they waited for Claire to answer.

The phone rang once--twice--six times. Then it went to voicemail. 

Nari lowered it with a look of pure dejection as Claire’s pre-recorded voice cheerfully told them to leave their message after the beep. She looked at Archie, her fingers clenching against his soft fur. Her face twisted once more, and she dropped her phone to grab at her heart.

“...What about the other Trollhunters?” Archie suggested desperately. “We could try one of them. Perhaps they could find Ms. Nunez.” 

“We do not have time to wait for them to locate her and explain what has happened. We must go ourselves immediately.” Nari grimaced, picking up her phone again and pulling up the _Find My Friend_ app. “...Douxie is not appearing anywhere on this map, but I know he is somewhere in the city.” 

“...Do you think you could find him?” Archie relented.

“It is usually difficult for me to determine the _precise_ location of any living soul,” she admitted as she pocketed the phone and rose to her feet. “...But I believe I am acquainted enough with Douxie’s aura that I will be able to trace it.” Archie gave a resolute nod. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” He began to move towards the door. 

“Wait.” Nari stopped him. “Traveling on foot would take too long. I can sense that he is not anywhere close. We will have to go another way.” Archie looked back at her and cocked his head. She slipped Douxie’s hoodie off of her shoulders and tied it securely around her waist. Then, beckoning to Archie, she crossed the length of the apartment and opened the balcony door, stepping out onto the cold, dark platform. She hopped up onto the railing, standing with the light to her back, a sheer drop of nearly four stories below her. 

“...Er...Nari?” Archie began nervously. 

“I have not used this spell in several centuries,” she remarked, seeming not to notice his confusion. “I hope I have enough magic for it...” She took a deep breath and spread her arms out, gathering her magic in her hands. As the vibrant green light began to pulse and swirl around her fingers, she crossed her arms over her chest and pressed each hand to the opposite shoulder. The magic flowed down her back and curled around her shoulder blades, as glittering points of light began to coalesce into four teardrop-shaped structures connected to her back.

“By Ambrosia’s Gleam...” Archie breathed. A pair of dazzlingly beautiful wings reflected every light of the city back at him as Nari folded and unfolded them experimentally. They were unlike anything the cat had ever seen in his long life, vibrantly colored with rich shades of green and gold, glittering like morning dew, yet delicate as a newly budding flower. Nari heaved a sigh that was part exhaustion, part relief.

“I was never able to master teleportation magic the way Bellroc and Skrael did,” she explained, running a finger over the top edge of her right wing, watching tiny specks of light come loose beneath her touch and fall into oblivion. “I was always too rooted to this earth, too grounded in the mortal plane, they said. But the earth does grant flight to some lucky few, and I was able to perfect this spell shortly after I abandoned the Order. It takes a great deal of magic, and will only last for a short time.” 

“...It’s brilliant,” Archie told her, shifting into his dragon form and leaping onto the railing beside her. She gave him a shy smile, and he returned with an approving nod. 

Together, they leapt off the balcony railing and took to the skies.  
*****  
Douxie had lost all sense of time.

He had no idea how long he had been enduring Rivan’s torture. It may have only been a few minutes, or it may have been a few years. Hell, he was getting to the point where it felt like this excruciating ache in his bones had been there his whole life. He tried not to sob as Rivan slowly pulled his magic back to himself, the agony abating for just a short moment of sweet relief. Douxie sucked in gulps of air, desperate to replenish the oxygen that had been ripped from his lungs by his own screaming. 

“Can you tell me where she is yet, Mr. Casperan?” Rivan queried, his voice ringing with a polite patience that made Douxie’s chest burn with hatred. The wizard lifted his head just enough to send his captor a withering glare, feeling blood run down his chin as he did--in an earlier effort to keep from crying out, he had bit down on his lip so hard that he opened a sizable gash in it. _Just hold on,_ he told himself. _Don’t give in. No matter what, don’t let him find Nari and Archie. Everything will be alright as long as they’re both safe. Just. Hold. On._

It was almost like Rivan could hear Douxie’s inner mantra. He leaned in and braced himself against the back of the chair, his hand brushing the boy’s shoulder. Douxie couldn’t help shuddering and flinching away from his touch.

“As I said before, Mr. Casperan, I admire your loyalty. Truly,” Rivan confided. “But I’m afraid it is wasted in this situation. Whether you give me an answer or not doesn’t make much of a difference in the long run.”

“..S-so you’re just t-torturing me for f-fun?” Douxie hissed, trembling from both exhaustion and cold. 

“My personal enjoyment does not factor into how I do my job,” Rivan replied coldly. “But I do know that your aura is too tightly intertwined with the forest-child’s for her to be unaware of what you are enduring. I can feel the marks she has left on your soul. If you will not guide me to her with your words, then your pain will guide her here to me.”

Douxie’s eyes widened in spite of every effort he made to remain stoic. No. No, no, _no,_ this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t fail. He couldn’t let Nari down. He couldn’t let his family be hurt. Rivan would kill Archie, Nari would be handed over to the Arcane Order for whatever sick plans they had for her...because of _him._ Because no matter what he did, he couldn’t keep them safe. He thrashed against his bindings desperately, feeling his tormented body scream in protest, as Rivan straightened and began to wrap his magic around the boy again, the air heavy with the promise of further agony. 

Suddenly, Rivan froze. Douxie felt his breath hitch. Both found their attentions drawn to the warehouse door. 

Nari and Archie’s auras were glowing just on the other side, pulsing and churning with anxiety and rage so intense, even Douxie could feel it. The concealing spell had worn off. And what was worse, Rivan was _right there._

 _“NO!”_ Douxie screamed, straining against his bonds as Rivan moved away from him. The door exploded inward in a flash of green light and fire. Archie and Nari emerged from the smoke, Nari with strange points of light drifting away from her shoulders, and Archie with smoke curling out of his nostrils. The small dragon let out a roar of fury and leapt at Rivan, his form twisting and expanding into that of an enormous black panther. The two crashed together in a flurry of red sparks and tearing claws. Nari was at Douxie’s side in a flash, her magic shredding the binding spell and the rope alike to pieces. She grabbed his right wrist, and the inhibitor cuff splintered into a dozen shards that clattered to the floor. She tried to pull him up, but he stumbled and landed on his knees, slumping against her, his body and his magic both totally spent. 

“Leave me!” he hissed desperately, putting as much force into the order as his exhausted voice could manage. “Nari, you h-have to get out of here! Now!” Another burst of red light. Archie was thrown back, landing on his feet and skidding to a halt in front of them. He was panting heavily and baring his teeth, every hair on his back and tail standing erect. Rivan surged forward, and Archie lunged for him, but the Shade was ready to meet him. He stepped to the side, his arm coming out and catching Archie in the side of his ribs, before another flash of magic sent the Familiar hurling into the wall. He slammed against the concrete with a yowl of pain that tore Douxie’s heart into a thousand pieces, and dropped to the floor, where he lay quivering and heaving. 

Nari’s grip on Douxie tightened as Rivan turned towards them, unhooking another inhibitor cuff from his belt. With a flick of his hand, the cuff went streaking across the space between them, and would have snapped into place around Nari’s left wrist if Douxie hadn’t been able to throw out a magical barrier at the last possible second. He groaned through clenched teeth as his magic strained to push Rivan back. The floor beneath him lit up with a faint, sputtering blue glow as Douxie desperately tried to open the portal to Limbo, though he was well aware that there was no way he could drag someone as powerful as Rivan into the other world, even with a full store of his own magic. Rivan gave a quick, almost exasperated sweep of his arm, and Douxie’s spell was cut off. The wizard slumped forward, barely managing to catch himself on his hands. He felt Nari’s hands on his shoulder and back, and he wished more than anything that he could give both her and Archie the apology they deserved as Rivan advanced on them again, his steps confident and unhurried. 

Nari grabbed Douxie by the shoulders and pulled him upright. One of her hands reached around him and pressed against his heart, and he felt her aura slam into his. Instinctively, his soul opened, and he let her magic pour into him, filling his veins with the warmth of a hundred suns, wrapping around and tangling with his own power so tightly that he could barely tell whose was whose. Nari’s voice filled his head, drowning out every sound in his ears, every thought in his mind. _My magic is yours. Use it._ He threw both of his hands out and felt power unlike anything he had ever known surge into his palms and explode out of his fingertips. The floor beneath Rivan opened up like a gaping maw, as tendrils of blue-green magic snapped around him and began to drag him down. Douxie could see that the Shade was shouting something, but he couldn’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears. Rivan disappeared into the void, and the portal closed behind him with a final burst of sea green light. 

Silence fell on the warehouse. Douxie’s hands dropped and he pitched sideways, trembling and completely drained. Nari caught him and cradled his head against her shoulder, anxiously brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and feeling for his pulse. With a pained grimace, Archie heaved himself to his feet and shrank down into his cat form. He limped over to them and pressed his nose against Douxie’s hand, giving it a rough, reassuring lick. 

“...M’fine,” Douxie rasped, reaching up to stroke his Familiar’s fur. “M’alright.” Nari breathed a tiny sob of relief and pressed her lips to his forehead in a chaste, fleeting kiss. She helped him ease back upright, her hands lingering on his shoulders for a moment to make sure he was steady. 

Douxie knelt there, breathing deeply, taking in the sight of his small family, safe and sound. He had always thought that it was his job to protect them, that as a Master Wizard, he no longer had the luxury of being weak. But when the chips were down and he had nothing left to fight with, they had charged recklessly to his rescue, in spite of the fact that Nari’s safety was of far greater importance than his own. They had risked everything--the fate of the world, even--to save him. He should have scolded them. But instead, Douxie suddenly found himself overwhelmed with the ridiculous urge to cry. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the two of them into his arms, shuddering with relief as they pressed against him. Archie nuzzled against his neck, purring loudly, while Nari buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him as tears spilled silently down her cheeks. She pulled back a moment later, roughly drying her face on her sleeve, and untied the black hoodie around her waist. She draped it around Douxie’s shoulders with her magic, and he sighed contentedly as the warm fabric settled around him. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and closed the garment around himself gratefully, giving Nari a tired, heartfelt smile. 

“...Thank you,” he whispered, and Nari knew he meant it for more than just the returned hoodie. She smiled back at him tearfully and cupped his face between her palms, pressing her forehead to his for a moment. He felt her aura push against his with a wave of affection--of _love_ \--as it breathed a single word into his heart that warmed him down to his aching bones:

_Brother._

He pushed back, pouring every ounce of his own feelings into the connection. 

_Sister._

Under his arm, he felt Archie press himself closer to his wizard’s side. 

“...Let’s go home,” the Familiar purred. 

“Right,” Douxie breathed, letting Nari help him to his feet. He leaned against her as much as he could, one hand braced against her shoulder as his other arm cradled his Familiar against his chest. With faltering steps, they began their trek out of the warehouse. “...I think I’m going to call in sick tomorrow. I need a do-over of my day off.” 

The other two agreed wholeheartedly, and together, the small family made their way home.  
*****  
Most of Douxie’s mornings began with the harsh, clattering sound of his phone vibrating and whistling next to his ear. But that Sunday morning began with a deliciously warm silence. Douxie’s eyes blinked open slowly, finding sunlight lazily shining through the windows. He was lying on his side, with Archie’s soft, familiar body tucked against his chest. A gentle warmth against his back told Douxie that Nari was curled up beside him, wrapped in her own little cocoon of blankets, her back against his. The ache in his bones was gone. He was nestled safely in the warmth and love of his small family, the world outside and all that occurred within it nothing more than a distant echo. 

Wrapping his arms around Archie and pressing his back more firmly against Nari’s, Douxie closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for _A Shot in the Dark._ Now that all three chapters have been posted, I highly recommend listening to the song "Protector" by City Wolf--it was a huge part of what inspired this story, and just fits the overall theme of it so perfectly. 
> 
> Author's Commentary (includes a picture of Nari's wings!): https://nikibogwater.tumblr.com/post/635247783806386176/
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading. Whether you've been following this since chapter 1, or just discovered it today, your time and support mean the world to me. Remember to be safe and kind out there, and I hope out paths cross again soon! ✨


End file.
